


Sick but Sexy

by Alcanova, Diddle_Riddle



Series: Hot N Cold [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Bickering, Caring Jonathan, Creepy and Sweet, Dialogue-Only, Even more than usual, Flirting, Fluff, Hot, M/M, Sexy Times, Sick Eddie, Sort Of, Sweet/Hot, Teasing, That means overdramatic Eddie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:03:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21299897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alcanova/pseuds/Alcanova, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diddle_Riddle/pseuds/Diddle_Riddle
Summary: Did you know that having sex is good to get rid of the flue?Or so I heard.
Relationships: Jonathan Crane/Edward Nygma
Series: Hot N Cold [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1554850
Kudos: 14





	Sick but Sexy

Joooooooooon  
Help meeeee  
I'm dyingggg

No you are not. You are _overdramatizing your situation_, as ever. And I am afraid there is no cure for this.

I'm _dying  
_Are you going to let me die like this?

What a demanding, grouchy little thing you are.

I'm _sick_, Jonathan. I have every right to be.

So you've said.  
And so Eddie dearest... does that make me your personal nurse too?  
Are you expecting me to _treat_ you as the good doctor that I am?

_Obviously_

Can't you, just _one day_, wipe off that smirk while I agree to answer your demands?!

Sorry sorry~  
It's just-  
The idea of you taking care of me is very appealing.

How can you sound so arrogant then so cute, Eddie?  
You really are a mystery...  
Now. Since you are being so sweet suddenly, maybe your doctor can effectively take care of you.  
Stay lying on your back. Try to make yourself comfortable.

That's, really hard when everything hurts and I can't breathe.

We are at approximative comfort, dearest.  
And about breath, I think I'd rather like to make it slightly harder for you. You asked for a session after all, didn't you Eddie? So first thing, I am gonna kiss those too warm lips of yours.  
Fever has a... hot smell.  
And you always taste so _delicious_.

You are... so weird.  
I'm not complaining, mind you.  
Aren't you worried you'll get sick too?

I am the doctor here.  
And I am the god of fear.  
I am above sickness.

Whatever you say dear.

So docile for once.  
And so _warm_. You are always warm under my touch, but it's usually only the difference between our bodies.  
I wonder how that feels for you today. Your skin is _burning_.  
Let me... cup your face with both my hands. Icy hands against this burning flesh of yours.

You're... so cold... that- that feels good...

I will let my hands press against your forehead now. Then on your neck. Where it's even warmer.  
If I wrap my hands around your neck, just to make the heat cool off a bit... would you shiver under the touch?

Jon...  
Please don't stop...

Your desires are orders, my dear.  
All this too hot skin needs to be cooled off. The only fire I would allow in your body doesn't belong to a sickness. It has no right to steal my effect on you from me.

You have no right to be as hot as you are right now. Are you sure you're not the one with a fever?

Maybe you are right in the end. Maybe you... gave it to me.

Like everything I have, I'd give all of myself to you~

Feeling poetic suddenly?  
You must be _really_ sick.  
Then we are two in this condition.  
Now... let's see what I can do to you in your state.


End file.
